Everybody Needs a Little Chaos
by SilentlyCorrectingYourGrammar
Summary: She was perfect. Perfect life, perfect clothes, perfect hair, perfect lists. It was all too perfect. Everyone needs a little messy in their lives. And he thought he was just the guy to do that. He just hoped he could keep up with her. That perfect girl...mostly D/C, minor G/B. My first fic! I'm not sure where I'm going with the summary :) Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. If i did Courtney and Duncan would still be together.  
-

She had always been an organized person. Everything about her screamed perfectionist. She wouldn't have it any other way.  
She liked her lists, her PDA, her neat room and clothes. It was order. It was how it should be. Her life, in turn, was like her lists.  
Crisp and clean and perfect. Completely in order, not a word, thread nor hair out of place. However, everyone needs a little chaos in their life. Something to bring new things, excitement and experiences to them. Sometimes things need to get messy.

She certainly didn't think she needed any. She didn't want it. And she won't ever forget the day that chaos fell  
right into her lap.

"Courtney!" The girl turned, intending to scowl at whoever interrupted her while she was organizing her already pristine locker. The frown  
was quickly replaced with a wide smile as she noticed her best friend, Bridgette, weaving her way through the massive herd of  
teenagers that crowded the dull, gray hallways of the high school. Bridgette was wearing her outfit staple of worn in blue jeans and  
a comfy t-shirt. Today's selection was a sky blue and suited her perfectly. Her long, platinum locks were pulled into a high  
ponytail and a few wispy bangs that refused to conform hung just above her hazel eyes.

Courtney noticed Bridgette's hand tightly entwined in a larger, more masculine hand. Her boyfriends. With his shaggy blonde hair,  
colorful shirts-todays being a blinding hot pink-and cowboy hat that he _always_ wore. He and Bridgette complimented each other well.  
Geoff was also the school's resident party boy.

_Every high school just has to have a typical party boy_, Courtney thought to herself as she turned back and put the last few  
books she was holding back into her locker.

Geoff and Bridgette had met in the 8th grade when they were paired up together for a poetry assignment in  
English class. It wasn't the most exciting way to meet but then again this was high school. It didn't get too exciting. At least for Courtney anyway. Either way after 3 months of obvious flirting on Bridgette's part and some horrible obliviousness on Geoff's, Bridge finally just decided to take the plunge and ask him out. And the rest, as they say, is history. The last 3 years is at least.

Courtney silently scoffed, sure she was happy for her friend, but Courtney had for too many things planned for herself to be distracted by hormones and boys. She smoothed her crisp blue button down and quickly wiped under her eyes to see if her mascara had smudged. It hadn't. Of course not, she was Courtney. One look in a mirror from her and even mascara would stay put.

"Bridge!" Courtney turned back to the couple and smiled as they approached. She tucked her bangs behind her ears for the umpteenth time that morning. They were always falling in her eyes.

"Hey Mocha," Geoff greeted. He always called her that. Or Freckles. Courtney didn't enjoy either but she would choose Mocha over Freckles any day.

"Hey Geoff." Courtney returned. "I was just finishing up organizing my locker."

Bridgette laughed. "God forbid we interrupt you fixing something that didn't need to be fixed in the first place."

Courtney stood there awkwardly. She wanted to disagree with Bridgette but she knew she was right. So she decided not to let it dampen her spirits and laughed good-naturedly. "You know me too well Bridge."

Bridgette leaned forward and hugged her friend. Courtney stepped back and smiled, "so what are you guys up to?"

Geoff took this opprotunity to speak up. "So you guys know my buddy who I met in juvie right?" He waited for the girls to answer. They both nodded. Courtney not as excitedly as Bridgette. "Weellllll...he just got out and is gonna be comin' to school with us here! Isn't that awesome? Now I have an excuse to throw a massive party to welcome him!" He threw in a fist pump for effect. "Whooo!"

"You never needed an excuse before now," Courtney pointed out.

Geoff paused for a moment to think. "Yeah that's the truth. It's still gonna be epic."

He turned to Bridgette. "He always loved hearin' about my parties brah-"

"Geoff dont call me 'brah', I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah babe. So anyways this is gonna be so...so...so..."

"Awesome?" Courtney filled in flatly as she closed her locker.

"Yeah! He starts later today I think." Geoff looped his right arm around Bridgettes' shoulders and his left arm around Courtney's just as the first bell rang. They headed down the hall to their first class of the day. They were lucky enough to share the majority  
of their classes with each other and their other friends.

Courtney just smiled all while thinking to herself _as long as I don't have to talk to him at all I'm sure _  
_we'll get along just fine._  
-

Ta-da! My first story ever! I am super nervous about uploading it and I'm working  
on getting better with dialogue. It is so not my division. If y'all have any thoughts, ideas or suggestions just review!  
I hope to get better with each chapter. And I'm sorry this is so short but it's more of just an  
intro than anything. I'll incorporate more TDI characters as i for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I still don't own TDI.

* * *

_Crack!_  
Courtney frowned at her pencil and quickly tossed it aside. She was always breaking them-she was more  
than a little forceful when writing-so she had plenty to spare. This poetry assignment was killing her.  
She normally excelled at all things she did in school but poetry...she wasn't a fan. Sure it could be  
nice but Courtney was far too logical to fully appreciate the art form. Even if English was one of her top  
three favorite classes.

As she leaned over to grab her black pencil case out of her Louis Vuitton shoulder  
bag that was tossed carelessly on the floor a pair of dirty, red Converse appeared in her line of vision.  
They looked like they had taken quite a beating and had 'Tucker's the man' scrawled on the rubber toe  
of the left shoe.

"Ya think you could outta my way? Tryna get to my seat sweetheart."

She looked up, startled. She had been so engrossed in working on her assignment that she hadn't heard  
the teacher introduce the new student. She observed him for a moment. Taking in the dirty jeans, black  
t-shirt and, to her dismay, a bright green mohawk that sat atop the rest of his jet black hair and  
multiple peircings in his ears. From the way Geoff had described him she came to the conclusion that  
this was the_ fabulous _Duncan Tucker that was starting here today. The mohawk, if nothing else, gave  
that away. She rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Typical.

He cleared his throat as he worked by her, "well I gotta say, leavin em speechless is a new one." He  
laughed. It was deep, throaty laugh. One that made you want to smile just by hearing it. Not that  
Courtney noticed. Because she didn't. Not one bit.

Courtney blushed and shot out of her chair clutching her pencil case to her, _ahem, _ample chest. Her dark eyes widened.  
"Ew! I am not speechless and I was not checking you out!"

Duncan grinned and it was then that Courtney realized her mistake, eyes widening even further.  
If that was even possible at this point.

"I never said you were sweetheart," he winked.

Courtney then noticed his eyes. Blue but not too blue. Green but not too green. It was one  
of those colors that you just can't seem to find a name for. Like the Caribbean after a storm. The  
perfect mixture of blue and green framed by dark thick eyelashes that looked way too long to belong  
to a guy.

A loud _AHEM_ broke the silence between Duncan and Courtney. "If you two are finished now I'd like  
to continue with the lesson," the teacher chastised.

Courtney flushed scarlet once again realizing she was still standing. She sat down and faced the teacher.

"Yes, Mrs Summers. I apologize."

Mrs Summers smiled. She was a middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair and warm, kind  
brown eyes. "Thank you. Duncan-"she pointed to an empty chair three seats behind Courney "have a  
seat, please."

"Sure thing Teach," Duncan grinned lazily and walked past Courtney, winking at her once again.

Courtney groaned inwardly and went back to her work. _At least he isn't sitting directly behind me._

* * *

2 minutes later...

Mrs Summers had barely continued with her lesson when Duncan chose that moment to speak up.

"Hey I can't see anything while I'm sitting this far back. I think I have an astigma-something or other.  
Can I move up a coupla seats?"

The teacher looked suspicious. She wiped her chalk covered hands on the sides of her black skirt,  
leaving white smudges on her outer thighs. "Sure Duncan," she said after a moment. "Cody switch places  
with Duncan."

Courtney frowned once again, something she does a lot of. See Cody sat behind her. She opened her lips  
to protest this violation of her...rights or something. There had to be a rule against having a delinquent like  
Duncan sit behind her, but Cody looked downright scared of Duncan so the scrawny nerd was out of his  
chair before Courtney could get the words out of her mouth.

She turned and narrowed her eyes and shot her best glare at the punk who was now plopping down  
behind her but he only laughed. "You don't scare me with those looks sweetheart. Though you should probably  
try a smile, I'm sure it would suit you better." He sat back and crossed his arms over his well-defined  
chest. Not that Courtney noticed. She definitely didn't notice that.

"Don't call me sweetheart," she ground out between clenched teeth. She turned back to try and finish  
her work.

"Fine then, Princess. Whatever you say."

Courtney scoffed, brushing her mocha bangs out of her eyes. "Don't ever call me princess again. In fact,  
don't ever call me any nicknames ever again."

"Well I need a name to go with otherwise for all you know I could be talking to the teacher. Or that  
weird chick over there." He pointed his thumb over to a blonde that sat on her desk with her legs crossed  
and hands rested on top of them. Courtney couldn't remember her name. Diana? Dawn? She didn't  
really care.

"I'd really prefer you not to talk to me at all but if you must know, my name is Courtney. Not  
sweetheart and certainly not Princess," she said with a sneer.

"Fine by me...Princess," he threw in a cocky smirk and placed his arms behind his head and rested his  
feet on the basket under her chair.

Courtney only offered a growl in return and turned back to face her work. She took a deep breath in  
and counted to 10, slowly letting it out. _Sure Geoff, it's gonna be awesome._

* * *

A long 30 minutes of Duncan kicking the back of her chair later the bell rang and Courtney was up out of her chair and running out the door  
before most kids had even collected their supplies. She jogged to her locker to get her books for the next class. Courtney quickly entered the combo and yanked open her locker. She was just switching out books when Bridgette appeared next to her. The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Courtney.

The brunette sighed, "yes Bridgette?"

Bridgette smiled. "So word on the street is you've met Duncan already."

"WHAT? How did you hear about that?" Courtney threw her hands in the air. "Class barely let out  
even a minute ago!"

"Uh yeah there's this great new thing called texting. It's totally the latest ground breaking thing used to spread rumors and mass panic throughout the student body. You should try it sometime." Bridgette went to continue but stopped when she noticed the look on Courtney's face.

"Come on Courtney, tell Mama Bridgette what's goin on?" Bridgette goaded.

Courtney blew out a breath and it ruffled her bangs that had once again fallen into her eyes. "I'm telling you Bridgette he is the most uncouth, rude and dirty person I've ever had the misfortune to meet. He called me Princess. Princess! Why would he even think to call me that?"

Bridgette just laughed and didn't answer, knowing exactly why Duncan would call Courtney that.

"I don't know, Court. Why don't you ask him at lunch? Geoffy-" Courtney rolled her eyes at  
Bridgettes nickname for her boyfriend. "-wanted all of us to sit together so he could introduce us to Duncan. You've already met him but I haven't so I'm making you sit with me. Come on," she grabbed Courtney's arm and started down the hall. "We've only got one more class to go to and then we can stuff our faces with disgusting cafeteria food that I'm sure breaks every health code violation on the  
planet."

"Okay okay," Courtney laughed at her friend. "Just let me close my locker first."

The brunette slid back over to her locker and slammed it shut proceeding to follow her friend  
to their next class.


End file.
